


A little thing

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lot of stepbrothers relationship, enjoy, have fun, jakehoon lovesick, jaywon is main ship, please ignore mistakes, sunki is cutie, witer block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: It's always be him. Why all of this happening. What did the little boy do to deserve all of this pain. Being abandoned by his mother,being abused by his father,being bullied by kids on his ages. He suffer a lot from little. After 16 years old life,he finally realised,it all is his part of life. Nothing can save him. Al least,that's what he thought."You are such a treasure. You bring back what I lose in the past. Who are you actually. I'm pretty sure this is not the first time we meet,am I right?"/or Yang Jungwon,16 years old,have suffered a lot in his whole life finally meet rich young master,Park Jongseong or Jay Park,18 years old,that save him life.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A little thing

**Author's Note:**

> This really take a lot of time. I have writer block so please ignore the miserable plot. Ignore the typo and al. English is not my first language so yeahh,have fun!

"Such a useless idiot! I dont asked much from you! Just go out and beg for some money,is that hard?!"Jungwon's father punch him in the stomach,making him fall and curled into a ball. Tears covered his pale and bruised face. It happened again.

"You don't fight back? Good. Learn to be obedient so you can get better."an evil smirk can be seen on his father face. His father pull out a belt from his waist,ready to punish Jungwon. He shivered in scared. He don't want it.

"No,please don't,father."he sobbing in the corner,hugging himself tight although he know it can't protect him from being beaten. His weak body can't take any beaten anymore in this state. All he just hope is miracle to happen.

"Don't call me father! You're not my son. You are the bitch that the women get from another man,stupid!"

Jungwon just realised he only put oil on the rage fire. He gulp hard,shutting his eyes tight when his father walk slowly toward him. If this is his last breath,he accept it. At least,there are no more suffer in future.

BUMM

The sound of door kicked from outside make him open his eyes. Two man enter his house to beat his father. Wait,he know them. His father owe them million to gamble. He don't know it's a miracle or what,but he needs to escape now. Slowly he moved to the back door without being noticed. He's safe. For now.

He run and run through the dark alley. Nobody to be seen. But he don't care. He need to run as far as he can although his body about to collapse in any time,his wobbly legs begging him to stop,yet he still running,searching for only one thing. Freedom.

His dream soon vanish when he bump into a group of drunk men. He's doom now.

"Ouh hey,pretty. Burp. Come and have fun with us."one of them noticed him,now all the attention is on him.

"Woah,nice body. How about you give us a taste of it HAHAHA"the other one smirk,getting evil laugh from everyone. They suddenly rush to him. Jungwon try to run,but unfortunately he slip his legs. Now falling on the ground,tears once again running on his cheeks. Why his fate is always bad? He looks at the group of drunk men. No,he needs to run.

He try to stand up with his now injured leg,but it's already late. One of them had catch his hand,pushing him to the wall. Everyone now try to touch him here and there,making him disgust.

"Stop,stop it..."his little shaky voice beg for mercy. They just laugh to him,ripping his shirt off,revealing his thin body in view.

"You look delicious. HAHAHAHA"

Jungwon eyes shut tight. Tears never stop. All he wish now is to die on the spot. He don't want to live anymore. Please just end his life.

BUKK

He open his eyes slowly to see one of the drunk men already fall on the ground uncoincess. Everyone turn to one direction,where's a tall man with blonde hair standing confidently. His face were covered with black mask,only his sharp eyes can be seen.

"You all are trash."he raise up his head. Beating everyone with no mercy,untill they pass out. Jungwon body is shaking,his eyes were closed. Will the guy end his life too? If yes,he want to thank the guy for giving him some peace.

"Hey,what are you doing here?"he oponed his eyes to meet such a handsome creature stand in front of him. The mask already nowhere to be seen. The only thing he can see is one thing. His savior.

"I'm asking you,kid. What are you doing here? It's dangerous here."he asked once again with concern tone. He pull back his messy hair. Jungwong can't help but run to hug the man that save his life. He can tell that the man is shock.

"Pleasee.. I beg you to take me away far from here.. pleaseee I beg you."he cry on the man chest,holding tight to the hoodie,snuggle closer to get some warm there.

"You are shaking,here take my hoodie."he pull out his hoodie and give to Jungwon. Junwon wear the hoodie given by him. It feels so big on his tinyself.

"Th-thank you"Jungwon smile softly. For the first time he feels the sincerity in his smile. So sweet,so soft,so warm. With the tall guy as his last view in his eyes,he suddenly pass out.

************************************

"Where-Where am I?"Jungwon blink his eyes a few times,adjusting to the lights. He's in the room. A luxurious room indeed. It fulls of black and white furniture,simple but classic enough. The bed also feels so cozy and warm. The comforter also feels so soft on his skin.

"Is this the guy room? He surely a millionaire."Jungwon thought.

"Sir,are you awake? It's time to take medicines."suddenly the old woman come in with a glass of water,sandwich and some medicines. Medicines? Just now,Jungwon realize he is not in the same shirt anymore. He indeed in pink silk pajama,a little bigger than himself. All his wound and bruises also being threat.

"Ermm may I ask where am I,how I get here,and who threat my wound?"Jungwon asked politely. His eyes watching the old woman put the tray on the side desk.

"Ouh,young master take you back last night. You are seriously wounded,so he take care of that. He also change you into second young master's pajama. And this is his room."the old woman answered back friendly. 

Jungwon can't help but blushing. He change his shirt? Does that mean he saw his body? Erkk..

"Where he is now,aaa..."

"Just call me Aunt Lee. By the way,young master will be back soon,he have some urgent thing to handle. You need to eat first and take medicines later,sir."

"Just call me,Jungwon."he smile a little. He watch Aunt Lee exit the room as he took the sandwich to eat. He think,it's been a long time since he eat something good like this.

"Jay-hyung! Where did you throw my pajama-ouhh hey. Who are you?"the sudden noise voice ring in his ears. For real,he almost choke on medicines. He turn his head to the door where the young boy stun there.

"How many time I said,not to enter my room when I'm not around,Sunoo?"then the tall guy come from nowhere tapping the boy shoulder. The boy called Sunoo just laugh to his brother. So maybe the pajama he is wearing now is his?

"Ouh,Jungwon. You're awake?"the blonde guy walk toward him. He smile sweetly. While Jungwon try remembering when did he give his name to this guy. 

"I'm Park Jongseong or you can call me Jay."

"I'm Kim Sunoo,his step brother! Nice to meet you,soon to be brother in law."the loud boy laugh hard at the back when Jay death glare with a red face. Is he mad?

"You little kid,get out from my room!"

"Goodbye,Jungwon. My brother is a little bit crazy, please be patient. AHAHAHA. I love you,hyung!"Sunoo left the room,laughing hard. He scream in pain when suddenly Jay throw a pillow to him. Jungwon smile sadly. Only if he have brother that will treat him with love.

No. He once have a brother. Not real brother. They both have different mother and different father. But Jungwon still love him as her brother. He's the one that care for him when he was left by his mother to his 'father'. Him being the son of their father at least don't get beaten so much like him. Until one snowy day,two years before...

[Flashback]

"Where's your brother?!"his father slap the desk hard making him jump in shock. His brother have been out for a whole day and he think he know where his brother go.

"I-I don't know. He sure will be back soon."he shutter a bit,afraid if his father will be mad at him.

"I hope he will die in heavy snow."

Jungwon shaked his head continuously,eyeing his father went to his room. He go to his shared room,or store actually. He stay at the window,sitting on his foot. He hope his brother will never leave him in this hell house. With that he fall asleep while watching the falling snow.

"Wonie,wake up. This is me!"Jungwon opened his eyes,meeting the beautiful face of his brother. He feels a cold hand caressing his face gently. His brother smile somehow make him forgot all his pain. He hug his brother tightly,resting his head on the chest.

"Hey Wonie,I'm back! See? Calm down little one."

"Hyung,I miss you. I thought you will leave this house forever. Leave me forever..!"he started to cry,tightly holding his brother shirt. He can feels the hand playing with his black hair.

"I will leave this house today,but not without you,Wonie. Come on,he's waiting for us outside. Let's go."Jungwon was dragged by bis brother to the door.

"Hyung,wait!"

"Why,Wonie?"

"Happy birthday,hyung. I love you."Jungwon tried his best to compare with his brother height,kissing his brother forehead a few times. Smiling fondly after. He finally will be free.

"Thanks,Wonie. I love you more. Come on,let's go."his brother kiss his cheeks making the younger giggle. They both run to the front door. When they already open the door,suddenly....

"Where are you going?!"his right hand was pull by his father harshly. Making he almost fall down due to sudden attack. His brother looks so panic. His brother's boyfriend also looks panic out there,rushing yo his lover quickly. 

"You are planning to run away?!"his father throw him to the back,trying to slap his brother afterward. But he won't let his father hurt his brother,not this time. He run to his father, back hugging him,holding him tight. His tears never stop running. Please,at least let his brother free.

"Run,hyung! Leave me here! Please take my brother away,I beg you!"he screamed his lungs out. His brother try to get him but get block by his boyfriend. He tried to fight back,but his boyfriend is faster and stronger than him. Finally,the car drive away.

Jungwon weak body can't hold it anymore. His father take the chance to beat him to death that night. He was beaten half die that night,yet he still feel relieved. His brother is free now. He sacrifice a lot for him. He will not be here if his brother don't save him everytime he get beaten.

"Hyung. I hope you can be happy after this."he let his father continue to beat him. His eyes almost closed.

[End of flashback]

"Jungwong,are you alright? You have been space out for a long time."

Jay tap his shoulder softly,making him back to reality. Jungwon look at Jay with shining eyes,tear started to fill up his eyes. He finally free.

"Hey,don't cry! Did I said something wrong?"Jay pull him into a warm hug,gently stroking his black hair. It somehow feel so familiar. The feeling that he have feeled jt before. Who is Jay actually? Why he act like he know Jungwon for a long time?

"Thanks.. For saving me from the hell.."Jungwon let himself snuggle close to Jay,he suddenly feeling like in home. It's feel safe enough for him. He don't care what will Jay say to him. He can't express how much he grateful to meet Jay.

"Jay hyung,Ni-ki said he want to meet yo-ahh I will go first!"Sunoo enter the room happily,but suddenly he freeze. He look at his hyung and Jungwon hugging on the bed. He smile teasingly,running out from the room.

"Ni-ki!!! Hyung seem quiet busy right now! He will come later!"Sunoo loud scream can be heard across the luxurious house. Jay just laugh at his younger brother while Jungwon face start to blushing.

Wait. He thinks he heard a fimiliar name.

"Ermm,Jay hyung? Did Sunoo hyung just mention Ni-ki? Nishimura Riki?"he look up at Jay face. His face full of hope.

Ni-ki,his childhood bestfriend,the one that always treat him,give him motivation,bring smile to his lips. Ouh,how much he miss that boy! But,Ni-ki also left him two years ago,right after his brother. His family need to move out,and he losing two important person,his brother,and Ni-ki.

"Yeahh. You know him?"Jay asked with a smile on his face. It almost drive him insane,but he quickly back to reality. He nod his head cutely. Jay smile fondly,suddenly stand up,lifting Jungwon up in bridal style.

"Whaa! What are you doing?"Jungwon hide his face behind his cute hands,a thin hint of pink raising up on his face. Jay just smile. What the heck,he always smile!

"You slip your leg,right? How you going to walk downstairs? Just stay still and let me bring you down."although he can't see,he can sense Jay teasing tone. He stay still,letting Jay take care of him. As they go downstairs,he can hear a familiar voice laughing. He try to steal a glance but he is still too shy to look at Jay.

"Jay hyung,you are here. Eh,who is that,hyung? Your boyfriend?"he can heard Ni-ki voice asking to Jay. He being like a little one whispering to Jay for putting him down. Jay put him on the sofa in front of Sunoo and Ni-ki. He slowly move his hand to how his face. He smile a bit,showing his little teeth. Ni-ki widen his eyes in disbelieve.

"Jungwon hyung!!! OMG I miss you so much!"Ni-ki run to hug him. He already open his arm wide to welcome the younger one. They hug each other so tight,nothing can seperate them this time. Jungwon once again burst into loud cry. Not a sad one,but a happy one. He never feels so happy in his life.

"Hyung,did they know each other?"Sunoo tug Jay shirt,asking with curiosity. Jay just patting the younger head,nodding in reply.

"Ni-ki come from his past. They are childhood bestfriend."

"In past? You mean like you,hyung? Two years you searching for him. You seem like you going to crazy. You keep searching for him everyday. Come late at home in night. You mean like that?"Sunoo ask him with a low voice,smirking at his hyung.

"I-I am not."

"You think you can fool me hyung? How long you want to hide it from him?"

"Let the time decide it."

Knock knock

"It must be Jake. Let me open the door."Jay walk to the door. A bright smile can be seen when he opon the door.

"Yow Jake! I thought you won't come today. Ehh,this is your boyfriend? Why so sudden? You never let us meet him before."Jay look at the tall guy behind Jake. His skin is so white,like a snow. Also the dimple on his cheek remind him of Jungwon.

"He don't have training today,so I brought him here. By the way,this is Park Sunghoon. And this is Jay."Jake introduced them to each other. Jay invited them to come in.

Yang-YANG JUNGWON?!"Sunghoon scream out of sudden. Jungwon and Ni-ki almost jump and fall from the sofa. They turn around to see Sunghoon almost fall on the flour,hands covering his mouth in disbelieve,tears fall like a rain.

"Sunghoon hyung!"Jungwon try to stand up,but fall back on the sofa. His leg are still hurt but his eyes can't believe what he see just now. His brother is right in front of him!

Sunghoon wasting no more time,run to his younger brother. Hugging him like there's no tomorrow,so tight that he dont wanna let go for second times. He kiss Jungwon hair as much as he can. Jungwon also cry hard in Sunghoon embrace. Jake and Ni-ki smile fondly at the brothers while Jay and Sunoo still don't know what happened.

"H-Hyung.. I miss you so much. I thought we will never meet again."Jungwon raise his head,staring at Sunghoon also teary eyes. Sunghoon left a little giggle watching the younger one pout his lips. He pinch Jungwon cheeks.

"You idiot. I miss you too,Wonie. No no cry ermm.."Sunghoon smile,gently stroke Jungwon back to calm him down. Jungwon still holding to Sunghoon pinky tightly,never letting it go. He have meet two important person in his life. Nothing is more grateful than this.

"Jake hyung. Thank you for taking care of my brother."Jungwon turn to Jake,smile happily. Jake walk to them with a soft smile.

"I promised you before,right?"he put his hand on Sunghoon shoulder,looking at his lover being so happy also make him happy. He swear he never see Sunghoon smile happily like this. It's so sincere,so beautiful,so pure. Just by looking at him,he know how much he loves Jungwon although they don't have blood relationship.

"Ermm.. What happened here?"Jay asked after all the drama over. He and sunoo stood there like a tree for years,waiting to know what actually happened.

"Long story to go,Jay hyung. All you need to know is Sunghoon hyung is Jungwon hyung's step brother."Ni-ki explain simply. He then go and sit beside Sunoo,giving the brothers more space. He smile showing his teeth to Sunoo when he sense a bit of jealousy from his 'bestfriend'.

"Wonie,how you get here?"Sunghoon take a place beside Jungwon,letting Jungwon rest his head on his chest while playing with his hand. Jungwon always play with his hand to calm down himself before,and look like it still have the habit till now.

"I run from house. Unfortunately,I bump into a group of drunk men. Luckily, Jay hyung save me."Jungwon bit his lips remembering what had happened to him. He close his eyes tight,snuggle closer to Sunghoon.

"Thanks,Jay. For saving my little brother. I owe you my life."Sunghoon turn to Jay,thanked him for saving his one and only brother. Now,he can smile widely. Eyeing Jake with the corner of his eyes,he also look so happy.

"Nothing much."Jay smile back. They keep chit chating with each other. Suddenly feeling like a big family gathering together. Until...

"Yow,Park Jongseong! You dare to- Whoahh.. What is this? So many people. You make a feast and didn't invite me!?"a tall guy come out from the kitchen creating attention. His ryes widen when he see so many eyes watching him.

"Heeseung hyung! Don't create a scene,come here."Sunoo wave at him. He smile shyly,walking to Sunoo. Everyone laugh at him except Sunghoon and Jungwon that still don't know who he is.

"Sunghoon,Jungwon,this is Lee Heeseung,Aunt Lee son. Heeseung hyung,this is Sunghoon,Jake's boyfriend and this is Jungwon,Sunghoon's step brother and Ni-ki childhood bestfriend."Jay introduced them to each other. They greet each other,before Sunoo move to Heeseung side,whispering something to him.

"Ouh.. So you are that boy. Nice meeting you too,Yang Jungwon."

Heeseung words suddenly make Jungwon suspicious. He sure they already know him since before. But,how?

"Since Jungwon is injured. Let's just play family games!"everyone agreed to Sunoo suggestion. Jay steal a glance at Jungwon excited face. His chest feels so tight. This stupid feeling comes again.

************************************

"Jungwon,I will come here again tomorrow. Behave yourself okay?"Sunghoon kiss Jungwon forehead. Jake and he need to go home. He have ice skating training in early morning tomorrow.

"Why can't you take me with you?"Jungwon look at his brother with a gloomy face. Sunghoon chuckle.

"It's not nice,Wonie. Jay take you here,so you need to stay here,lil baby. Jake is waiting for me. Take care,Wonie"he kiss Junwon cheeks one last time before go to Jake that waiting for him at the front door. 

"Jake hyung. Take care of my brother!"

"Sure!"

Jay send them to the car. Sunghoon stop suddenly. Giving hint to Jake to get in the car first.

"Listen here,Jay. I know you like Jungwon. If you really serious,please don't let him hurt again. Take care of him,love him like how you love yourself. I don't wanna see him get hurt again. Treat him well. Understand?"Sunghoon give Jay a death warning with a serious face. It somehow makes Jay scared.

"We will go first. Bye,Jay. Take care of Jungwon,okieyy?"and suddenly he smile sweetly,get into the car afterwards. Jay was leave speechless there. He smile after a few miment. He sure will take care of the lovely boy.

"Jungwon,why you still here?"he enter the house,meeting Jungwon that still on the sofa. He know why,but still he want to ask why. He secretly smirk.

"Urmm I-I don't know where should I sleep."Jungwon cute answer make him smile. He walk to Jungwon,signalling him to get ready. Once again,he lift Jungwon up. This boy is too skinny.

"You will sleep in my room."he open his room door,putting Jungwon on the bed gently,afraid if Jungwon leg get hurt again. Jungwon looks like a lost little child there making him want to hug him tightly.

"Then where are you going to sleep?"he asked slowly. Jay weak heart is almost boom,due to overload cuteness.

"I can sleep wherever. Maybe on the sofa?"he point to the white sofa in his room to Jungwon. Jungwon shake his head. He asked Jay to sleep on the bed and let him sleep on sofa instead but Jay .

"Then how about you sleep on the bed with me?"Jungwon asked again in a very low tone. It almost sounds like a whisper. He turn his head awaymtoo shy to look at Jay.

"If you say so."

Jay climb on the bed,taking place beside Jungwon after turn off the light. They look into each other eyes in darkness. Only moonlight showering them.

"Urm.. Jay hyung.. Thanks for everything."

"No need to thanks me,Jungwon."Jay reach to Jungwon hands,holding it tight to his chest.

"You are such a treasure. You bring back what I lose in the past. Who are you actually? I'm pretty sure this is not the first time we meet,am I right?"Jungwon ask in shaky voice.

"Seem like you already caught me hurm?"he loosening the hold. Pushing his hair to the back. He sit up,taking a deep breath. Jungwon also sit up beside him.

"We met two years before. I'm mad at my father after he leave me and Sunoo here and go to overseas for another woman. Letting me handle the family business at 16 years old. I cross the road without looking right and left first. Unfortunately,the lorry came from right with fast speed. I don't noticed it. And the there a cute little boy push me to roadside,saving my life."he pause for a while.

"All I want to do that time is to cry. My mind is completely mixed. But the little boy hug me first. He said 'Thanks god you don't die! Are you insane?! Don't give up on life just like that. Don't be stupid! Life won't test you if you are not strong enough. Don't do that again!'.. Ahaha he is so cute. He give me motivation to continue this life. He give me strength for my life. For me,he is my savior. I tried to search for him,but we never meet again. I thought we will never meet again. Yet I still searching for you after two years. Until yesterday,I found you. You looks so terrible,so weak,you looks like you're dying! When I save you,when you hug me after that,I just know. The boy that save my life is not as strong as I thought. He indeed a soft boy that keep pretending to be strong. Am I right,Jungwon?"

Jungwon speechless. He don't know what to do,what to answer. What Jay said is the truth. He never know that he inspired Jay this much. He looks at Jay handsome face under the moonlight. The face look a little bit down. Jungwon don't know what's wrong with him. He rush to hug Jay,didn't mind what will Jay said. Jay smile softly,hugging the little one back.

"Hey,I don't tell you this to make you cry."Jay can't help but laugh at Jungwon that started to sob. He's so pure indeed.

"Jay hyung,I-I love you!"Jungwon confess out of sudden. Jay is shock. And that's what make him push Jungwon away,making the little one shock too.

Jungwon eyes start to tear up again,his face is bluching mess. Jay become panic. He doesn't mean to push him,it just Jungwon sudden confession make him shock.

"Hey heyy,no cry. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit shock,that's why I push you."Jay pull Jungwon into a hug once again but being push by Jungwon. He lay down and hide behind the comforter. Jay almost laugh at Jungwon cute action when he is sulking. He then lay down to,get in Jungwon comforter,hugging him from behind.

"Hey cutie! Don't be mad. I love you too."Jay kiss Jungwon ear. It somehow tickle Jungwon,but he still stay there silently. Jungwon take the chance to bite Jungwon earlobe.

"Ee stop it. It ticklish!"Jungwon turn around want to push Jay away,but Jay is faster to hold both of his hands. The boy face is blushing mess,pouty lips and teary eyes somehow make him look even more beautiful. 

"I love you too,Yang Jungwon."

"Stop lying!"

"If I am lying,can you tell me what is this?"Jay brings Jungwon hands to his chest. Let the younger feels his heartbeat. Jungwon hand stay there for a while,feeling Jay heartbeat that insanely fast. He cutely snuggle into Jay embrace. Resting his head on Jay chest. Jay heartbeat sounds heavenly in his ears.

"I trust you."Jungwon bring one of Jay hand to his chest too. He want the older feel his heartbeat too. Let their heartbeat matching each other.

"I love you,Yang Jungwon. Since forever."

They finally fall asleep in each other embrace. Finally there's no more frighten night for Jungwon. And there is no more Jay losing himsepf when night come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to read it till the one! Keep supporting me hehee. Idea or suggestions are always welcomed ehekk. Also please give some niki x jungwon or sunghoon x jungwon fic to read,guys. Lot of loves from me!


End file.
